Bei Nacht
by young kenshin
Summary: Makorra, Post Episode 6, k weil übervorsichtig. Mako und Bolin brauchen ein neues Dach über dem Kopf, nachdem die Arena unbewohnbar geworden ist, da klingt Korras Vorschlag auf Airtemple Island zu ziehen gut, doch Mako hat kein Gutes Gefühl dabei.


**Bei Nacht**

Pairing: Makorra  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört nix...

* * *

„Oh nein… unser schönes zuhause!" Bolin fasste sich geschockt an den Kopf, als er vollends begriff, was die teilweise Zerstörung der Arena für ihn und seinen Bruder bedeutete. Er stand gemeinsam mit Mako in ihrer Wohnung oberhalb der Arena, ein letztes Mal, um ihr weniges Hab und Gut zusammen zu suchen.

Während Bolin noch traurige Worte stotterte und theatralisch Tränen vergoss, sammelte Mako still schweigend seine Sachen in einen großen Beutel. Mehr brauchte er nicht, mehr besaß er auch gar nicht. Anstelle über vergossene Milch zu trauern, machte er sich viel mehr Gedanken darum, wie es nun weitergehen sollte. Er hatte diese Wohnung gemocht, auch wenn es nicht viel war und er und Bolin nur sich selbst hatten, so hatten sie doch endlich ein einigermaßen geregeltes Leben. Bis Korra auftauchte und aus dem Duo ein Trio wurde, ein sehr wildes zugegeben, denn Korra war wie ein unberechenbarer Wirbelsturm. Sie war stark, handelte impulsiv, sagte gerade heraus, was sie dachte und meinte, war unkontrollierbar.

Natürlich war sie nicht an der Zerstörung der Arena Schuld, oder zumindest gab ihr Mako nicht die Schuld, dafür war er viel zu erleichtert, dass sie unversehrt aus ihrem kleinen Spaß mit Amon zurückgekehrt war. Wäre Chief Beifong nicht da gewesen, sie hätte tot sein können, allein bei dem Gedanken zog sich alles in Mako zusammen.

„Bo, jetzt komm schon, wir müssen raus hier!" Mit einem tiefen Seufzen begann er nun auch die Sachen von Bolin zusammen zu suchen, der nach wie vor mitten im Raum stand. „Aber Mako, das hier ist unser zuhause!" Tränen flossen in Bächen über Bolins Gesicht, als er Mitleid suchend zu seinem Bruder hinüber sah, aber keines fand. Mako war gewohnt an die harte Realität, das hatte ihm die Straße beigebracht, bloß keine Schwäche zeigen. In der Hinsicht hatte er seinen Bruder wohl etwas verwöhnt, doch das war auch gut so, Bolin musste das nicht erfahren.

Fertig mit packen schmiss Mako seinem Bruder seine Sachen zu. „Los jetzt, beweg dich, lass uns zusehen, dass wir eine Bleibe für die Nacht finden", sagte er fast mehr zu sich selbst, als er die Treppe nach unten stieg und erleichtert feststellte, dass Bolin nach kam ohne noch mehr Show zu veranstalten.

Außerhalb der Arena hatte es sich beruhigt, die Polizei hatte in der Zwischenzeit dafür gesorgt, dass die Schaulustigen und Passanten nach Hause gingen, nur einige wenige Augenzeugen wurden noch befragt, ansonsten war es beinahe gespenstig still. Als seine Augen durch die noch verbliebenen Menschen nach bekannten Gesichtern suchten, fiel sein Blick auf Korra, die sich aufgeregt mit Tenzin unterhielt. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, winkte sie ihnen enthusiastisch entgegen. Schultern zuckend gingen die Brüder zu ihr hinüber.

„Hey Mako! Bolin! Gute Nachrichten!" Sie zappelte ungeduldig auf der Stelle und sah abwechselnd die Brüder aufgeregt an. „Ich habe gerade mit Tenzin gesprochen und weil es, nun ja", ihre Stimme wurde schlagartig ruhiger, klang regelrecht schuldig als sie fortfuhr, „meine Schuld ist, dass ihr nicht mehr in der Arena leben kön" „Korra, das ist Unsinn!" fuhr ihr Mako dazwischen, Bolin pflichtete ihm Kopfnickend bei: „Ja, das ist nicht deine schuld! Im Gegenteil, du hast versucht schlimmeres zu vermeiden, Amon zu stellen, das war großartig, was redest du denn?"

„Aber wenn ich nicht darauf bestanden hätte, dass das Match geführt wird, dann wäre das alles nicht passiert!" Ihre Stimme zitterte unter der Last ihrer Schuld, die sie sich selber aufbürdete und ganz Unrecht hatte sie schließlich auch nicht. Sie versuchte damit klar zu kommen, sie mochte der Avatar sein, doch war sie immer noch ein Mensch, ein Mädchen. Beruhigend legte Mako ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Was sind denn die guten Nachrichten?" Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, auch wenn ihm nicht danach zu Mute war. Immerhin schien die Frage Korra wieder etwas aufzumuntern.

„Ja, zumindest, also weil es meine Schuld ist mit der Arena, habe ich mir gedacht, dass ihr bei uns auf Airtemple Island leben könnt." Mit großer Freude sah sie, wie sich die Brüder positiv überrascht ansahen und die Option ernsthaft in Betracht zogen, ihre Freude wurde allerdings ein wenig gedämpft, als sich Mako kritisch äußerte. „Das ist sehr nett Korra, aber wir können euch doch nicht einfach überrumpeln und wir haben nichts, was wir euch geben könnten."

„Das braucht ihr auch nicht." Nun mischte sich Tenzin in das Gespräch ein. Die beiden Brüder hatten viel für Korra getan, auch wenn er nicht mit allem einverstanden gewesen war. Sie waren ihre ersten richtigen Freunde seit sie vom Südpol nach Republic City gekommen war, vielleicht sogar die ersten in ihrem Leben. Die beiden wussten gar nicht, wie viel er und seine Familie ihnen eigentlich schuldig waren. „Ihr braucht uns nichts zu geben, wir würden euch gerne eine Bleibe anbieten, bis sich die Umstände verbessert haben und ihr wieder auf eigenen Beinen stehen könnt. Ich bin mir sicher, Pema und die Kinder werden sehr angetan von eurem Besuch sein. Bitte, seid unsere Gäste."

„Aber…" Mako kam ins Stocken, wurde aber von seinem Bruder unterbrochen: „Hey, hey, Bro, warum willst du ablehnen? Das ist DIE Chance, sowas passiert nicht noch mal." Nun wandte sich Bolin Tenzin zu und schüttelte dessen Hand mit überschwänglicher Freude. „Danke. Vielen, vielen Dank für ihre außerordentliche Gastfreundlichkeit, wir werden ihnen sicher nicht zur Last fallen."

Tenzin nickte anerkennend, sagte aber nichts weiter dazu, als Bolin und Korra sich abklatschten und sich in freudiger Erwartung umarmten. Mako blieb weiterhin stumm, konnte sich mit der Idee nicht ganz anfreunden, lenkte aber für Bolin ein: „Danke Meister Tenzin." Nach einer kurzen Verbeugung sah er zu seinem Bruder und Korra herüber. Der Aufenthalt auf Airtemple Island würde wenig angenehm werden, zumindest für ihn und wahrscheinlich auch für Korra. Er ging jede Wette ein, dass sie nicht darüber nachgedacht hatte, dass sie ihm erst wenige Tage zuvor eine Liebeserklärung ins Gesicht geschmissen und geküsst hatte. Sie hatten sich zwar geeinigt Freunde zu bleiben, doch seit dem wurde Mako ein außerordentlich hartnäckiges Gefühl im Herzen nicht los, wann immer er sie sah.

„Los, auf zu eurem neuen zuhause Jungs! Auch du, City Boy, komm schon!" Korra strahlte ihn an und Makos Herz blieb stehen. Dafür hätte er sich dafür am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt, folgte der jungen Frau und ihrem Meister aber ohne Widersprüche zum Boot. Auf dem Weg dorthin war er immer noch in Gedanken versunken und bemerkte gar nicht, dass Bolin ihn angesprochen hatte: „Halloho, Erde an Mako, noch da?"

„Was? Ja, natürlich, was gibt's denn, Bo?" Bolin stoß einen genervten Seufzer aus, er mochte es nicht, wenn Mako ihm nicht zuhörte und in seine eigene Welt abtauchte. „Ich habe gesagt, dass wir echt Glück haben bei Korra wohnen zu dürfen, da können wir sicher auch trainieren bis die Arena wieder öffnet. Aber schon Schade, dass es jetzt erst mal nichts mehr mit Probending gibt. Ah! Das wird Asami sicherlich auch nicht gefallen." „Oh, ja, Asami, richtig." Mako hatte seit Amons Auftritt in der Arena keinen einzigen Gedanken an Asami verschwendet, wofür er sich gerade mental verfluchte. Sie war seine Freundin, sie hätte ihnen eventuell auch helfen können, aber seine Gedanken waren vollends mit zwei Themen gefüllt gewesen: Dach über dem Kopf und Korra, sehr viel Korra. Er biss sich auf die Zunge und sah zu Airtemple Island, das langsam immer größer wurde, je näher das Boot der kleinen Insel kam, in das sie zwischenzeitlich gestiegen waren. Viel zu besorgt um seine derzeitige Gefühlswelt war Mako und viel zu verloren in den entsprechenden Gedanken, um die atemberaubende Schönheit von Airtemple Island zu registrieren, die sich ihnen im Schutze der Dunkelheit bot.

* * *

Pema war wahrscheinlich die gutmütigste und großherzigste Person, die Mako und Bolin jemals getroffen hatten. Sie nahm die beiden sofort mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf und bot ihnen einen Snack und einen Schluck Tee an. Aber sie hatte auch eindeutig die Fäden in der Hand, denn als sie Tenzin und den Kindern auftrug das Gästezimmer fertig machen, gehorchten alle vier augenblicklich. Selbstverständlich wollte keiner die hochschwangere Frau körperliche Arbeit verrichten lassen.

Als das Zimmer fertig war, führte Tenzin sie direkt dorthin. „Hier könnt ihr erst mal schlafen, ruht euch gut aus, es war ein ereignisreicher Tag. Morgen werden wir euch das Haus und den Rest der Insel zeigen. Schlaft gut." „Danke", sagten die Brüder einstimmig und wünschten ebenfalls eine angenehme Nachtruhe, bevor sie sich müde auf ihre Betten fallen ließen. Bolin schlief sofort an Ort und Stelle ein, Mako nahm gerade noch den angenehmen Duft der frischen Bettlaken war und fiel mit einem befremdlich sicheren Gefühl in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

* * *

„Hey! Hey! Seid ihr schon wach? Seid ihr schon wach?" Tenzins Kinder waren offensichtlich zu aufgeregt über den neuen Besuch, als dass sie sich zurückhalten konnten und weckten erfolgreich das ganze Haus auf mit ihrem Geschrei. Mako und Bolin krochen müde aus ihren Betten und suchten noch im Halbschlaf auf dem Flur nach der Herkunft der enormen Geräuschkulisse, wo sie von drei breit grinsenden Kindergesichtern angelacht wurden.

Ikki holte schon Luft, um die beiden mit einem gewaltigen Fragenschwall zu erschlagen, als ein Kopfkissen in Richtung der Kinder flog und sein Ziel mit bemerkenswerter Präzision traf. Kichernd hob Jinora es auf und drehte sich zum Ursprung der Wurfattacke um. Mako war augenblicklich wach, als er Korra sah. Ein loses Shirt hing ihr schief auf den Schultern, eine lockere Hose rutsche fast von den Hüften und darunter trug sie offensichtlich nichts. Die Krönung bildeten ein verschlafener Gesichtsausdruck und ein unglaubliches Haarchaos auf ihrem Kopf, zerzaust und zerknautscht stand sie vor ihnen, offensichtlich gerade aus dem Bett geschleppt und entsprechend gut gelaunt. Sie liebte die drei als wären sie ihre eigenen Geschwister, aber in aller Früh geweckt werden, darauf konnte trotzdem verzichten.

Während sie anfing sich über die Geräuschkulisse zu beschweren, verfiel Bolin in ein lautes Lachen: „Korra, du solltest dich im Spiegel sehen!" Mako brachte nichts heraus, stattdessen verschwand er ganz schnell wieder in ihrem Zimmer, um die Rötung auf seinem Gesicht zu verbergen. Dafür, dass er sich einen Moment vorgestellt hatte, wie sie unter ihren sehr herunterhängenden Kleidungsstücken aussah, schlug er sich mit beiden Händen auf die Wangen. Irgendwie musste er den Gedanken wieder los werden, ansonsten würde er ihr den ganzen Tag nicht unter die Augen treten können. Er versuchte es ja so gut wie möglich zu verdrängen, doch je öfter er daran erinnert wurde, das Korra eine ganz normale junge Frau war, desto öfter wurde er daran erinnert, dass er noch sein Gefühlschaos in Ordnung bringen musste. Korra würde ihm das in nächster Zeit nicht leicht machen, vor allem in Anbetracht der Tatsache, in welche Richtung er das Chaos eigentlich begradigen wollte. Allerdings schien Asami gerade sehr, sehr weit weg.

Der Rest des Tages verlief eigentlich ruhig. Tenzin zeigte den Brüdern die Insel, inklusive ausschweifender Erzählungen zu jedem einzelnen Gebäude oder halbwegs wichtigem Ort. Bolin hörte schon nach zwei Minuten nicht mehr zu und auch Mako musste sich anstrengen, nicht komplett den Faden zu verlieren, das wäre unhöflich gewesen. Ansonsten mussten sie sich einer gefühlten Million an Fragen von Jinora und Ikki stellen, wovon einige doch sehr privater Natur waren und Korra die Kinder verscheuchten musste, um Bolin und Mako einen Moment der Ruhe zu gönnen. Und ruhig war es auf Airtemple Island, das musste Mako zugeben.

Während Tenzin die Kinder und Korra zum meditieren zerrte, sah sich Mako noch einmal auf eigene Faust um und ließ den Tag ein wenig Revue passieren. Korra faszinierte ihn, jeder Aspekt von ihr übte eine Anziehungskraft auf ihn aus, die ihm beinahe Angst machte. Den ganzen Tag schon hatte er beobachtet, wie sie ihm neue Seiten von sich zeigte, häusliche und familiäre Seiten. Die Gelassenheit mit der sie hier lebte überraschte Mako, er ging davon aus, dass sie überall sie selbst war, doch hier wirkte sie regelrecht befreit von allen ihren Sorgen und Pflichten. Ihre Faszination nahm kein Ende und resigniert blicke Mako hinüber zu Republic City, wo irgendwo Asami gerade war. Er wollte nicht diese Gedanken über Korra haben, er wollte das Herzklopfen einfach ausstellen und sich ganz auf Asami konzentrieren, ihr seine ganze Liebe zukommen lassen. Doch das ging nicht, Korras Sturm wirbelte ihn immer wieder auf, nahm ihn ein, ließ ihn Dinge tun, die er nicht tun wollte. Ratlos ging er zum Haupthaus zurück, bald würde es Abendessen geben, sehr chaotisches Abendessen und er ertappte sich dabei, wie es sich daran gewöhnen könnte.

* * *

Bolin konnte einfach überall sofort schlafen, auch diese Nacht schlief er wie ein Stein, während Mako wach in seinem Bett lag. Letzte Nacht war er viel zu müde gewesen, um seine Umgebung wirklich wahrzunehmen, nur die frischen Laken hatte er noch in der Nase, die ihn auch nun wieder freundlich umgaben und zum einschlummern einluden. Eine Einladung, die er ausschlug, zu gefüllt war sein Kopf mit Gedanken an, natürlich, Korra. Bilder blitzen an seinem inneren Auge vorbei, wie sie verschlafen mit dem Kissen nach den Kindern geworfen hatte, wie sie sich mit ihnen um das Essen zankte, mit ihnen spielte, meditierte, Luftbändigen übte und mit einer ungeahnten Zärtlichkeit über Pemas Bauch streichelte. Tausende neue Eindrücke hatte sie ihnen an diesem Tag gewährt, tausende neue Aspekte an ihr, die er bewundern konnte.

Müde setzte er sich auf und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Das Bett knarrte leise, weckte Bolin aber nicht auf. „Das kann so nicht weitergehen", flüsterte er sich kaum hörbar zu. Mit einem Blick zu seinem Bruder hievte sich Mako leichtfüßig aus dem Bett, zog sich möglichst geräuschlos etwas über und ging nach draußen. Die kühlte Nachtluft half ihm, seine Gedanken wieder etwas zu ordnen, bevor er sich wieder in das warme Haus schlich.

Auf dem Weg zurück zu seinem und Bolins Zimmer kam Mako an einer angelehnten Tür vorbei. Er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wessen Raum das war. Jinora vielleicht? Oder Meelo? War einer von den Kindern auf der Toilette? Die Neugierde nagte an ihm und so wagte er vorsichtig einen Blick in das dunkle Zimmer. Schlagartig wurde ihm heiß, als er Korra in ihrem Bett liegen sah, stolperte nach hinten und fiel mit einem Poltern zu Boden.

Einige Sekunden vergingen, in denen er mit rasendem Puls auf dem Boden vor Korras Zimmer saß und hoffte niemanden aufgeweckt zu haben. Gerade als er dachte, dass die Luft rein war, hört er ein leises knarren aus dem Raum vor ihm und leichte Schritte auf ihn zukommen. Hastig stand er auf.

Die Tür öffnete sich und wie erwartet stand eine zerknautschte Korra vor ihm, auch ein Anblick an den er sich gewöhnen könnte, ihm gefielen ihren zerzausten Haare, wie sie ihr wild über die Schultern fielen, ungebändigt, wie sie selbst. „… ist was?" fragte sie schließlich leise. Mako schluckte, entschied sich aber für die Wahrheit. „Entschuldige", sein Ton war ebenso leise, wie ihrer, „ich war kurz draußen, frische Luft schnappen und habe gedacht, dein Zimmer würde einem der Kinder gehören. Geh wieder schlafen, gute Nacht." Er war ein kurzen Moment stolz auf sich, seine Stimme im Griff gehabt zu haben und drehte sich zum gehen um, weit kam er jedoch nicht. Korra hatte sich allem Anschein nach spontan dazu entschieden, dass seine Anwesenheit mehr als erwünscht war und hatte seinen Arm ergriffen. Bevor Mako wirklich realisiert hatte, was sie da tat, hatte sie ihn schon ins Zimmer gezogen und die Tür hinter sich geschlossen.

Mit einem unguten Gefühl im Magen, ließ Mako sich von Korra zu ihrem Bett führen, auf dessen Kante sie sich nieder ließ und Mako bedeutete, dass er es ihr gleich tun sollte. „Korra, was soll das?" hisste er ihr besorgt entgegen, als das Bett unter seinem Gewicht scheinbar unerträglich laute Geräusche von sich gab. Sie winkte ab. „Es ist doch alles in Ordnung, oder?"

Er dauerte eine Weile, bis Makos von Müdigkeit gebeuteltes Gehirn verarbeitet hatte, dass Korra nicht über ihre derzeitige Situation sprach, sondern sich danach erkundigte, ob es ihm auf Airtemple Island gefiel. Als ob das nicht Zeit gehabt hätte. Trotzdem nickte Mako, doch er konnte eine gewisse Nervosität nicht abstreiten. Die Nacht bot einen trügerischen Schutz und alleine mit ihr in einem Zimmer, zusammen mit all den aufgewühlten Gefühlen, das war eine explosive Mischung. Sein Verstand schrie ihn an, dass er schnellstmöglich wieder verschwinden sollte, doch etwas hielt ihn, etwas in ihren Augen. Dieser Blick, mit der sie ihn ansah, war derselbe, den sie unmittelbar nach ihrem Kuss gezeigt hatte und ihn an sie fesselte. Er erkannte die Zärtlichkeit darin wieder mit der sie Pemas Bauch gestreichelt hatte und gleichzeitig einen beängstigend ruhigen Sturm an Emotionen, so tief wie das weite Meer, das sich in ihren blauen Augen widerspiegelte.

Die Stille, in der sie sich befanden, hüllte sie ein in eine angenehme Sicherheit, die keiner von beiden zerstören wollte, Worte waren unangebracht. Langsam hob Korra ihre rechte Hand, legte sie vorsichtig auf seine Wange und strich sanft darüber. Das war neuer Terrain für sie, normalerweise rannte sie mit dem Kopf durch die Wand, aber die seltsame Atmosphäre, die sie umgab, ließ sie vorsichtig werden. Trotzdem ließ sie sich von ihren Gefühlen leiten und legte ihre Hand abermals auf Makos Wange, als die bemerkte, dass er keinen Einspruch einlegte.

Ihr Herz raste, etwas in ihr sagte ihr, dass es okay war, hier und jetzt und zwar ausdrücklich nur hier und jetzt, wo alles von der Dunkelheit verschluckt wurde und ein Geheimnis bleiben würde. Makos zerstreuter Gesichtsausdruck schmerzte sie, doch wie sollte sie ihm helfen? Ihr Gehirn war vernebelt und Trost war sowieso nicht ihre Stärke, also tat sie das, was sie immer tat; sie folgte ihrem Gefühl und drückte Mako einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Überrascht war Mako nicht darüber gewesen, dass sie wieder versuchte ihm einen Kuss zu stehlen. Im ersten Moment wollte er abbrechen, wütend durch die Tür verschwinden, durch die er herein gekommen war und all dies hinter sich lassen, aber es fühlte sich so richtig an, dass er blieb. Der Kuss war fragender, als der letzte, nicht so ungestüm, wahrscheinlich waren Makos Worte der Abweisung doch zu Korra durchgedrungen. Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung erwiderte er ihre Geste und augenblicklich ließ sie alle Zurückhaltung fallen. Die Leidenschaft vom letzten Mal war schlagartig zurück, nahm ihn mit und ließ alles um ihn herum vergessen.

Diesmal würde kein Bolin hinter ihnen stehen und weit weg von allem, was ihm Sorgen bereitete, ließ sich Mako langsam fallen. Er nahm dankend die Einladung an, die sie ihm bot, für diesen Augenblick einzutauchen in ihre Welt und in ihre Gefühle. Und so folge auf einen Kuss ein weiterer und immer und immer wieder ein neuer, der ihn tiefer in diesen ungebändigten Sog der Emotionen zog, das bittersüße Versprechen gab, dass ihnen dieser Augenblick ganz alleine gehörte.

An den nächsten Morgen konnte er gar nicht mehr denken, er bekam nur noch mit, dass er sie küsste, bis er seinen eigenen Herzschlag in seinen Lippen spürte, wie sie beide sich wortlos auf das Bett zurück fallen ließen und der Schlaf ihn langsam übermannte. Das letzte, was er bemerkte, war ein verliebtes Lächeln, das Korras Mundwinkel umspielte und wie sie ihm durch die Haare strich, bevor er sich der Müdigkeit ergeben musste.

* * *

Als Mako am nächsten Morgen die schweren Lider öffnete, fühlte er sich gut, richtig gut. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal so gut geschlafen hatte. Von Sorgen befreit in trügerischer Sicherheit, hatte ihm Korra einen Halt gegeben, den er lange nicht mehr erfahren hatte. Das erste, was er sah, war ihr zufrieden schlummerndes Gesicht und mit der Erinnerung an die letzte Nacht, traf ihn die Schuld umso schwerer. Er war nicht ihre Schuld, sondern allein seine. Er hätte sich nicht verführen lassen dürfen, er wusste, dass es falsch Asami gegenüber war. Nur weil sie gerade weit entfernt schien, gab ihm das nicht das Recht sie zu hintergehen.

Er mochte Asami. Wirklich sehr. Sie war die schönste und großzügigste Frau, die er jemals kennen gelernt hatte und sie hatte nichts als Gutes im Sinn. Aber Korra? Korra war eben anders, sie war etwas besonderes, wie er es schlecht in Worte fassen konnte. Wie sie halb in seinen Armen lag, er wünschte sich die Zeit anhalten zu können. Schweren Herzens stand er aber doch leise auf, scheiterte aber in seinem Vorhaben Korra nicht zu wecken. Als er zur Tür schlich, richtete sie sich auf. „Guten Morgen… City Boy."

Er drehte sich noch einmal um, wurde von dem schönsten Lächeln erschlagen, das er jemals gesehen hatte und musste sich glatt zurückhalten nicht umzukehren. Hätte man ihm einen Spiegel vorgehalten, dann hätte er gesehen, dass er es sich erlaubt hatte genauso verliebt zurück zu lächeln, was sie regelrecht strahlen ließ; ehrlich und voller warmer Emotionen, die ihm einen Knoten in der Kehle bescherten. „Guten Morgen", flüsterte er schließlich und verließ den Raum, doch Korras Lächeln hatte sich bereits in seinem Herzen eingebrannt und würde ihn nicht wieder los lassen.

Zurück in seinem Zimmer atmete Mako tief ein und ließ sich auf seinem Bett nieder. Es war noch sehr früh am Morgen und die anderen schliefen noch, an Schlaf war für ihn allerdings nicht mehr zu denken. Die Erinnerungen an letzte Nacht wirkten besser als jeder Kaffee, er konnte noch genau ihre ungestümen Lippen auf seinen spüren und ihre Hände in seinen Haaren. Letztes Mal, als er seine Gedanken in der kühlen Luft ordnen wollte, ist er in Korras Zimmer gelandet, er entschied sich trotzdem dafür es noch mal zu versuchen.

Airtemple Island war ein wahrhaft wundervoller Ort, der etwas Magisches an sich zu haben schien. Obwohl Mako nur in ein Boot zu steigen brauchte und in wenigen Minuten am Puls von Republic City war, fühlte er sich auf dieser kleinen Insel fernab von allem, was sein Leben bisher ausgemacht hatte. Mit Blick zur Stadt ließ er sich auf dem Absatz der Treppen nieder, die zum Pier führten und ließ sich die kühle Brise um die Nase wehen. Er versuchte an nichts zu denken, seinen Kopf frei zu kriegen und doch sah er Korra sofort vor seinem inneren Auge. Dieses Lächeln hatte ihm umgehauen und er musste sich eingestehen, dass es das schönste war, was er je gesehen hatte. Es erfüllte ihn mit Wärme und einer gewissen Portion Stolz, dass dieser Ausdruck alleine für ihn reserviert war.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er schon dort saß, aber die Kälte fuhr ihm langsam in die Glieder. Als Feuerbändiger hatte er von Haus aus eine gewissen Abneigung gegen tiefe Temperaturen und war froh, als er Jinora quer über das Gelände zum Frühstück rufen hörte. Essen klang nach einer ausgesprochen guten Idee und er fühlte sich durchaus dazu in der Lage Korra unter die Augen zu treten. Nur nicht verliebt gucken, schön distanziert bleiben, dann würde schon alles klappen.

„Da bist du ja endlich, Bro." Bolin war gerade dabei sich Essen in den Mund zu schieben, als Mako die Tür zum Esszimmer hereinkam. Die Kinder und Korra strahlten ihn an und warfen ihm gemeinsam ein lautes „Morgen!" entgegen. Gut, bei Korra schien alles normal zu sein. Das Frühstück verlief in der Tat weitestgehend ziemlich normal, oder das, was in dieser Familie als normal galt. Bolin passte wirklich wunderbar mit hierein, er alberte mit den Kindern und Korra herum, war laut und gab allgemein ein gutes Bild ab. Mako selber fühlte sich hingegen außenstehend, er konnte mit dem wilden Leben der Kinder nicht viel anfangen. Seine einzige Verbindung zu ihnen war Korra, der er geistesabwesend einen Blick zuwarf. Sie bemerkte es und sah ihm für einen kurzen Augenblick tief in die Augen, das Chaos der Kinder vergessen, kochten die Gefühle der letzten Nacht wieder hoch. In der Hoffnung, dass niemand etwas bemerkt hat, wandte er sich schnell wieder von ihr ab. Alles ging seinen normalen Gang.

* * *

Beim schönen Wetter nachmittags entschieden sich Bolin, Mako und Korra Pro-bending zu üben, doch auch das wollte nicht so recht gelingen, denn Mako erwischte sich ständig dabei, wie er Korra unbewusst schonte. So würde sie nie besser werden, er musste sich zusammen reißen, das zerrte an seinen Nerven und seiner Laune. „NEIN! Nicht so! Ich hab's doch schon tausend Mal gesagt!" Wütend ließ er seinen Frust an Korra aus, die zwar ihr Bestes gab, aber an diesem Tag auch nicht ganz bei der Sache war. „Hey bro, alles gut, jeder hat mal einen schlechten Tag. Nich' wahr, Korra?" Obwohl Bolin sie zu verteidigen versuchte, sah Korra nur resigniert zu Boden und verzog eine beleidigte Grimasse. Mako konnte sich denken woher ihr Formtief kam, der Grund war derselbe, wie für sein eigenes.

„Wenn es dir nicht gefällt, dann mach deinen Kram halt alleine!" Zornig schmiss sie ihren Helm auf den Boden und stapfte zurück ins Haus, als Mako ihr noch ein „SCHÖN! GUT!" hinterher schrie und sich abwandte. Bolin bekam gerade noch mit, wie Mako etwas Unverständliches vor sich her murmelte, konnte aber nicht ausmachen, was sein Bruder gesagt hatte. Er ließ resigniert die Schultern hängen: „Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder mit euch? Wir sind doch ein Team, nicht wahr Pabu?" Das Haustier schien der einzige zu sein, der Bolin zustimmte. Mako war auch schon wieder verschwunden und hatte Bolin alleine dastehen lassen, er wollte alleine trainieren, ansonsten würde er seine aufstauende Wut und Frustration über sich selbst nur noch mehr an seinen Teamkameraden auslassen.

Den Rest des Tages hatte es Mako erfolgreich geschafft jede Art der verbalen Konversation mit Korra zu vermeiden. Er hatte alleine trainiert, sich ausgepowert und gegessen hatte er auch alleine. Natürlich fühlte er sich schlecht dabei Bolin Probleme zu bereiten, aber auf diese Insel zu kommen fühlte sich für Mako gerade an wie das Schlechteste und gleichzeitig Beste, was er seit langem getan hatte. War er bisher hin und hergerissen, so war er nun vollends in ein Chaos gestürzt, das er alleine nicht mehr bewältigen konnte. Wenn er noch irgendetwas mit Asami retten wollte, musste er mit Korra ein sehr ernstes Wort reden, so schwer es ihm auch fiel.

Als die Nacht ihren schwarzen Schleier über das Land legte, fasste Mako den Entschluss endgültig mit Korra abzuschließen. Als er sich sicher war, dass alle im Schlaf versunken waren, schlich er sich leise zu Korras Zimmer und schluckte schwer, als er vor ihrer Tür stand. Dies war eben jenes Zimmer, in dem er der bittersüßen Versuchung letzte Nacht nicht widerstehen konnte, doch so etwas sollte nicht noch einmal passieren.

Vorsichtig klopfe er an, wartete einige Sekunden und öffnete dann leise die Tür. In dem dunklen Raum erblicke er Korra, wie sie sich gerade schwerfällig auf ihrem Bett aufgerichtet hatte und schlaftrunken in seine Richtung schaute. Mako stockte, da war er wieder, dieser Blick in ihren tiefblauen Augen, der ihn an sich zog. Mit der festen Überzeugung sein Vorhaben durchzuziehen, ging er schließlich zu ihrem Bett und sah auf sie herab. Eine schlechte Idee, denn so bekam er ungewollte Einblicke in Korras Dekolletee, dem lose hängendem Shirt sei Dank. Schwer errötet, versuchte er woanders hinzusehen, bevor er sich räusperte und leise begann zu sprechen.

„Korra, wie müssen reden." Seine Worte standen einige Zeit unkommentiert im Raum, das hieß zumindest nicht verbal kommentiert, denn Korras Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände. „Was?" fragte Mako schließlich als Reaktion auf ihren ungläubigen Blick. War es dermaßen unwahrscheinlich, dass er reden wollte, nachdem sie sich gezankt hatten?

„Es ist 2 Uhr Nachts Mako und jetzt fällt dir ein, dass wir reden müssen? Nachdem du mich den halben Tag ignoriert hast?" Ihre Stimme war ungewollt laut geworden, so dass Mako sich nervös umdrehte und ihr eine Hand leicht auf den Mund legte: „Shhhh, nicht so laut." Genervt schlug sie seine Hand weg und schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. „Also, was ist denn jetzt so wichtig?"

„Nun", Mako kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf, „es ist wegen letzter Nacht…" Schockiert verlor er augenblicklich den Faden, als Korra ein sehr wissendes Gesicht zeigte und ihn andeutungsvoll breit grinsend aufforderte fortzufahren. „Ja…? Und weiter?" Ihr gefiel offensichtlich die Richtung, in die das Gespräch ging. Das würde sich schnell ändern. Mako schluckte.

„Das war ein Fehler, ein ganz, ganz, großer Fehler!" sprudelte es plötzlich aus ihm heraus, immer noch bemüht seine Tonlage bedeckt zu halten. In diesem Moment wurde Korra offensichtlich wütend und Mako konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, wie sie jetzt etwas wie „Aber du hast mich zurückgeküsst!" sagen wollte, so schnitt er ihr das Wort ab, bevor sie einen Ton herausbringen konnte: „Du weißt, dass ich mit Asami zusammen bin und das will ich auch bleiben. Ich weiß, ich mag dich… sehr, aber Asami ist, wie soll ich sagen…" Nach Erklärung ringend, fuchtelte Mako mit seinen Händen in der Luft herum. „Sie ist sozusagen die logischere Wahl."

Nach diesem Statement brach Korra in Gelächter aus. „Die logischere Wahl? Mako, was soll das?" „Das ist nicht witzig, ich meine das ernst!" Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte, doch es gefiel Mako überhaupt nicht, wie positiv Korra gestimmt war. „Also, Asami ist die logischere Wahl für dich, aber das heißt nicht, dass sie auch die bessere Wahl ist, nicht wahr?" Zwar immer noch im Bett befindend, hatte sie sich inzwischen auf ihre Knie aufgerichtet, um etwas an Höhe zu gewinnen. Das reichte zwar bei weitem nicht aus, um an Mako heran zu kommen, aber immerhin etwas. Sie sah ihn frech an, zeigte mit ihrem rechten Zeigefinger auf sein Herz und da war sie wieder, Korras Unkontrollierbarkeit. In Sekundenbruchteilen spielten sich in Makos Kopf verschiedene Szenarien durch. Die wahrscheinlichsten sahen folgendermaßen aus: Sie macht irgendetwas dummes, um ihn für sich zu gewinnen, zum Beispiel wieder mit küssen anfangen oder etwas ähnlichem, weil sie dachte, dass sie die "bessere Wahl" war. Auf der anderen Seite, und diese Option fürchtete er, könnte sie ihn aus Wut schlagen dafür, dass er sie mitten in der Nacht aufgeweckt hatte, um sie schon wieder zu versetzen. Korra hatte genug Kraft, um nicht nur sein gesamtes Körpergewicht zu tragen, sondern ihn auch noch zurück auf die Pro-bending-Plattform zu schmeißen. Unterschätzen würde er sie mit Sicherheit nicht.

Mako bereitete sich innerlich auf die schmerzhaftere der beiden Optionen vor, war jedoch überrascht, als nichts passierte. Sichtlich erstaunt sah er, wie Korra sich zurück auf das Bett fallen und ihren Kopf hängen ließ. Ihre Gefühlsschwankungen kannten keine Gnade. Was war jetzt los?

„Korra… ?" Vorsichtig legte er seine Hand auf ihren Kopf, oder zumindest wollte er es, doch sie schlug ihn unwirsch zurück. „Du enttäuschst mich, Mako." Ihre Stimme bebte. „Asami ist die logischere Wahl, das bedeutet, dass ich diejenige bin, die du eigentlich mehr willst." „Korra, hör auf so einen Unsi" „Lügner!" zischte sie ihm barsch dazwischen und Mako wusste, dass sie Recht hatte. Trotzdem wollte er es ihr nicht eingesehen, lies sie aber dennoch fortfahren. „Wieso bist du so blöd und entscheidest du dich für deinen Kopf und gegen dein Herz?"

„Blöd? Das hat nichts mit Blödheit zu tun, manche Dinge muss man einfach tun, weil sie das Richtige sind. Man kann nicht immer mit dem Kopf durch die Wand, weißt du?" Mako atmete schwer, obwohl er nach wie vor im Flüsterton gewettert hatte, doch die Aufregung war ihm deutlich anzusehen. Korra schien das alles nicht zu interessieren, sie zog beleidigt eine Schnute, bevor sie mehr zu sich selber als zu ihm murmelte: „Und du bist dir so sicher, dass du das Richtige tust?" Makos zögerliches „Ja." war für Korra Antwort genug, um zu verstehen, dass dem nicht der Fall war. Sie las ihn wie ein offenes Buch, während Mako selber keinerlei Kontrolle über sie hatte. Er war, als würde er versuchen die Brandung selbst einzufangen, ein unmögliches Unterfangen.

Ohne jedes weitere Wort trottete Mako schwerfällig zur Tür, bevor er sie allerdings öffnete, fasste sich Korra noch einmal ein Herz. Zu schön war die letzte Nacht gewesen, zu gut hatte es sich angefühlt ihn so nah zu spüren, als dass sie jetzt einfach aufgeben würde. So sprintete sie aus dem Bett und drückte Mako einen letzten Kuss auf die Lippen, der zwar nur wenige Sekunden anhielt, aber ihr gesamtes Gefühlschaos beinhaltete und Mako vor Emotionen beinahe ertrank. War es wirklich das richtige, was er vor hatte? Wollte er wirklich die berechnende Asami gegen diese pure Leidenschaft eintauschen? Mako wurde schwer ums Herz und er zwang sich, Korra nicht noch einmal anzusehen, als er das Zimmer verließ.

In dieser Nacht bekam Korra kein Auge mehr zu, sie versuchte ihre Tränen mit aller Gewalt zurück zu halten und scheiterte kläglich. Das sollte es gewesen sein? Sie war wirklich der Meinung gewesen, dass sie beide füreinander bestimmt waren und sie hasste sich selbst dafür, dass sie die Situation nicht retten konnte.

Als sie am nächsten Morgen müde aus dem Bett stieg, hörte sie Bolin aufgeregt durch den Flur rennen und vor ihrem Zimmer anhalten. Er klopfe wild an ihre Tür. „KORRA! KORRA!" Seine nervöse Stimmlage färbte auf Korra ab, sie begann sich Sorgen zu machen. Was war passiert? „Bist du wach?" „Ja doch!" und mental fügte sie noch hinzu, dass wohl niemand bei dem Geschrei schlafen konnte, wenn sie denn überhaupt den Rest der Nacht geschlafen hätte.

Ohne weiter zu klopfen öffnete Bolin stürmisch die Tür und ignorierte, dass Korra zerzaust mitten im Raum stand. „Mako! Mako ist verschwunden!" Nun hatte er Korras ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit: „WAS? Wieso?" Doch die Frage war überflüssig, sie konnte sich denken was passiert war und es war ihre Schuld. Bolins hastige Erklärungen, er habe einen Brief von Mako an diesem Morgen gefunden, dass er zurück nach Republic City gehen werde, nahm Korra kaum war, bis Asami plötzlich in einem von Bolins Sätzen auftauchte.

„Warte, was war das? Asami?" Sie fasste Bolin mit beiden Händen an den Schultern, sah ihn durchdringend an. Irgendwie bekam Bolin weiche Knie. „Er hat geschrieben, dass er bei Asami wohnen wird die nächste Zeit. Ich solle mir keine Sorgen machen und hier bleiben, aber er wolle zu Asami." „So ein MIST!" Wütend stampfte Korra mit ihrem Fuß auf dem Boden. Natürlich machte das die Situation nicht besser, aber zumindest ihre Frustration wurde sie dadurch ein bisschen los.

* * *

Die nächste Woche lagen Korras Nerven blank. Weder die Kinder, noch Tenzin oder Bolin trauten sich ihr zu nahe zu kommen. Sie wussten zwar nicht, was genau vorgefallen war, hatten aber allesamt mitbekommen, dass etwas zwischen Mako und Korra passiert sein musste. Bolin hatte eindeutige Vorteile, hatte er doch vor nicht allzu langer Zeit in der ersten Reihe gestanden und mit Logeplatz sein Herz zerschmettert bekommen. Den Kuss hatte er immer noch von Zeit zu Zeit vor Augen und er wusste, dass Korra in Mako verliebt war, dass da irgendwas lief, trotzdem war ihm das Terrain momentan zu gefährlich. Umso beeindruckter war er von Pema, die als einzige absolut keine Probleme mit Korra zu haben schien. Er vermutete den Schwangerschatfsbonus und die Tatsache, dass Pema nun mal Pema war: die gutmütigste Person auf Erden, aber auch überraschend willensstark. Sie war auch diejenige gewesen, die Bolin vorgeschlagen hatte Makos Bitte nach zu kommen und ihm nicht zu folgen. Irgendetwas schien sie zu vermuten, die letzten Tage hatte sie vergeblich versucht Korra zum reden zu bewegen und Bolin zweifelte daran, dass sie schaffen würde.

Während Korra irgendwo mit Pema verschwunden war, trainierte Bolin vor dem Haus ein wenig alleine. Resigniert hielt er inne, alleine machte das einfach keinen richtigen Spaß. Bevor er fortfuhr, meinte er allerdings Schritte gehört zu haben und sein Verdacht bestätigte sich schnell, denn es kamen tatsächlich mehrere Personen die Treppe hinauf. Als Bolin erkannte, wer gerade kam, durchfuhr es ihn wie ein eiskalter Blitz. Das würde Korra nicht gefallen.

„Hallo Bolin! Lange nicht gesehen!" Asamis glockenklare Stimme hallte in Bolins Ohren wieder und es dauerte einen Moment, bis er sich aus seiner Schockstarre befreit hatte. Er lachte nervös, sah zwischen ihr und Mako hin und her, bevor er antwortete: „Oh, hallo Asami, ja, ist lange her. Siehst… siehst gut aus und du auch Mako." Ein unruhiges Lachen folgte, die Situation war mehr aus unangenehm und Mako sah beschämt zu Boden. „Tut mir Leid Bo, ich hätte dir Bescheid sagen sollen." „Ach, halb so schlimm, was soll denn auf dieser Insel groß passieren. Wie du siehst: alles im Lot!" Aufmunternd klopfte Bolin Mako auf die Schulter, doch gerade als Mako den Anflug eines Lächelns zeigte, entgleisten seine Gesichtszüge gnadenlos und Bolins direkt mit dazu. Er brauchte sich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, dass Korra hinter ihm stand.

Asami sah nur verwundert zu den Brüdern und Korra, Mako hatte sie offensichtlich nicht eingeweiht, was Korra innerlich verfluchte. Dieser Feigling sollte endlich klare Verhältnisse schaffen und wenn er sich schon für Asami entschied, sollte sie wenigstens die Wahrheit wissen, das war nur fair. Außerdem brannte Korra darauf zu erfahren, was Mako in seiner Abwesenheit bei Asami gemacht hatte, egal wie sehr es sie verletzten würde, sie hatte ein Recht darauf es zu erfahren. Zumindest sah sie das so.

Sie zwang sich zu einer halbwegs kontrollierten Stimmlage. „Asami, was für eine Überraschung, was führt dich und", ihre Stimme wurde so eisig wie ihr Blick, als sie zu Mako sah, „Mako zu uns?" Der schluckte nur schwer, sichtlich unzufrieden mit der Situation. Seine Flucht zu Asami hatte alles nur schlimmer gemacht und ganz freiwillig war er nicht hier. Bevor Asami antworten konnte, ergriff er das Wort, zu groß war die Angst, dass Asami etwas von sich geben könnte, was Korra nicht gefiel. Wer wusste schon, was sie dann anstellen würde? „Asami hat euch seit dem Championship-Finale nicht mehr gesehen und hat sich Sorgen gemacht, das ist alles. Sie wollte mal vorbei schauen, mehr nicht."

„Wir dürfen doch auf einen Tee bleiben, oder?" Viel zu süß und unschuldig klang ihre Stimme, Korra wurde regelrecht schlecht davon. Sie zwang sich in eine andere Richtung zu schauen, als Asami sich an Makos Arm hängte und ihm verliebte Augen machte, der Kitsch war ihr zu viel. Trotzdem konnte sie schlecht ablehnen. „Sicher, Mako kennt ja den Weg. Ich sag Pema Bescheid, sie war bis vor einer Sekunde sowieso noch hier irgendwo."

Mako führte Asami mit sehr mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch ins Haus, dicht gefolgt von Bolin, der einfach nur noch überfordert war von der Situation und Pabu etwas zu flüstere, das eindeutig etwas mit komplizierten Frauen zu tun hatte. Wie gerne hätte Mako dem zugestimmt. Besorgt sah er Korra hinterher, die gerade zwischen irgendwelchen Büschen verwandt.

Pema konnte nicht weit sein und so fand Korra sie schnell. Natürlich war sie einverstanden mit dem Besuch, wie sollte sie auch nicht? Bevor sie jedoch mit Korra zum Haupthaus zurückkehrte, führte sie die verstörte junge Frau etwas herum, um ungestört mit ihr reden zu können. „Also, was hat Mako denn nun angestellt, damit er dich derartig verletzt hat?" Jetzt kam Korra wohl nicht mehr um das Gespräch herum. Sie seufzte und erklärte hastig, was vorgefallen war.

„Hm… das klingt schwierig. Trinken wir erst mal den Tee und sehen dann weiter." Die ältere Frau lächelte Korra warmherzig an, auch wenn diese ihr nicht ganz abkaufte, dass sie noch nicht wusste, was sie nun tun sollte, aber das würde sie schnell herausfinden. Davor sah sie sich aber wohl noch vor der Aufgabe Asami und Mako gegenüber zu sitzen und Tee herunter zu würgen, was eigentlich eine Schande war, denn Pemas Tee war ganz ausgezeichnet. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, sich Sorgen um verschwendeten Tee zu machen, dazu hatte sie jetzt eindeutig keine Zeit.

Die kleine Teestunde verlief ungeahnt ruhig, was aber vor allem daran lag, dass weder Mako noch Korra dazu bereit waren in eine Konversation einzusteigen, die es gegebenenfalls verlangen würde, dass sie Worte austauschen mussten. Asami verstand die Situation offensichtlich nicht, die Arme wusste immer noch nicht mehr, obwohl Korra mehrfach kurz davor gewesen war, ihr einfach ins Gesicht zu sagen, dass Mako sie geküsst hatte und diesmal konnte er sich nicht herausreden: einige Male in der besagten Nacht hatte er durchaus selber initiiert. Letzen Endes brachte Korra es doch nicht über sich, das konnte sie Asami nicht antun, sie musste es von Mako erfahren und wenn sie ihn persönlich dazu zwingen musste.

Während sie sich überlegte, wie sie das am besten anstellte, schlug Pema plötzlich ihre Idee vor, mit der sie Korras Situation verbessern wollte und ihre Welt brach in Scherben. „Wie wäre es, wenn ihr heute hier übernachtet? Wir haben genug Platz." Selbstverständlich nahm Asami dankend an, während Mako ähnlich blass wurde wie Korra, die sich gerade ernsthaft fragte, welche übernatürliche Kraft es eigentlich auf sie abgesehen hatte. Oder Pema hatte eine sadistische Ader, von der sie noch nichts wusste. Sie konnte zwar schon sehen, wieso Pema Mako hier behalten wollte, denn das würde sicher eine Situation kreieren, wo sie sich aussprechen konnte, aber gerade da lag ja das Problem. Die derzeitige Situation war erst durch ein Gespräch entstanden und infolgedessen zweifelte Korra stark daran, dass ein weiteres Gespräch irgendetwas besser machen konnte. Sie konnte 3 Elemente ohne Probleme nutzen, aber bei zwischenmenschlichen Beziehungen musste sie kapitulieren.

Den Rest des Tages ging sie Mako und Asami so gut es ging aus dem Weg und auch zu einem Gespräch kam es entsprechend nicht. Sie redete sich heraus, dass Asami wie eine Klette an Mako hing es ihr so unmöglich machte mit ihm zu sprechen, im Endeffekt wusste sie aber selber sehr gut, dass das nur eine Ausrede war. Sie war zweigespalten, wollte einerseits mit Mako sprechen, ihn zur Rede stellen, hatte aber andererseits Angst davor, weil sie wusste, dass es weh tun würde.

In dieser Nacht bekam sie wieder kein Auge zu. Bilder von Mako und Asami spielten sich konstant vor ihrem inneren Auge ab, Bilder wie sie gemeinsam in einem Bett lagen. Verzweifelt biss sich Korra auf die Lippe und kraulte Naga zärtlich am Kopf. „Das ist doch alles nicht zum aushalten." Demotiviert schwang sie ihre Beine aus dem Bett, vielleicht würde ein Schluck Wasser helfen und so tapste sie barfuß leise durch das Haus. Kurz vor der Küche hielt sie inne, sie hörte eine Person in den Gängen. Alarmiert schlich sie hinterher, auch wenn sie sich durchaus bewusst war, wie unwahrscheinlich ein Einbrecher auf dieser Insel war, man konnte nie vorsichtig genug sein, erst recht nicht mit Amon auf freiem Fuße.

Erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass es nur Mako war und sich ihr gerade die Chance bot alles zu richten, damit sie sich wieder auf die wirklich wichtigen Dinge konzentrieren konnte, namentlich Chi-Blocker und dergleichen. Sie schluckte schwer, schlich sich an ihn heran und zog leicht an seinem Ärmel. Als er sich erschrocken zu ihr umdrehte, legte sie ihm schnell den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen: „Shhh!" Er verstummte, wusste genauso gut wie sie, dass es besser war die anderen nicht aufzuwecken und so ließ er sich ohne Proteste von ihr durch die Gänge ziehen, bis er bemerkt, dass sie ihr Zimmer ansteuerte. Von allen Plätzen auf dieser Insel, ausgerechnet dieser Raum und als sie die Tür öffnete sah Mako zu seinem Entsetzen auch noch Naga. Wenn er vor Korras Wutausbruch schon Angst hatte, wollte er gar nicht erst wissen, was der Polarbär-Hund mit ihm anstellen würde, wenn sie der Meinung war, dass Mako hier nichts mehr verloren hatte. Zu seiner ungemeinen Beruhigung schickte Korra Naga weg, sobald sie den Raum betrat, was Makos Überlebenschancen deutlich erhöht haben dürfte.

Sie standen sich eine Weile schweigend gegenüber, bevor Korra das Wort ergriff: „Ich bin immer noch der Meinung, dass wir füreinander bestimmt sind." „Korra, du…" „Lass mich aussprechen." Sie war überrascht über ihre eigene Stimmlage und wunderte sich, woher sie ihre Ruhe nahm. Mako nickte, ließ sie fortfahren. „Wenn du trotzdem bei Asami bleiben willst, bitte, aber dann muss dieses hin-und-her aufhören, das halte ich sonst aus. Außerdem hat Asami auch ein Recht darauf zu erfahren was vorgefallen ist." Sie klang vorwurfsvoll, viel anfeindender als sie es geplant, die Ruhe in ihrer Stimme, war so schnell wieder dahin, wie sie gekommen war. Umso erschrockener war sie, also Mako nickte.

„Ich weiß Korra, und ich werde auch mit ihr reden, ich… diese ganze Situation ist so verkorkst, ich will niemanden verletzten, aber das scheint vollkommen unausweichlich zu sein." Er sah ihr tief in die Augen und war so leise, dass Korra Schwierigkeiten hatte ihn zu verstehen, als er weitersprach. „Ich habe bisher alles immer nur schlimmer gemacht, das tut mir Leid. Ich möchte endlich das Richtige tun." Sie wandte sich von ihm ab, sah zu Boden und seufzte leise. Das war es dann wohl. „Ok, dann viel Glück." Sie musste sich anstrengen nicht bissig zu klingen, schließlich wünschte sie ihm ehrlich glücklich zu sein, doch es viel ihr schwer, zu tief saß der eigene Schmerz.

Ohne aufzublicken hörte sie wie Mako aus dem Zimmer verwand und kämpfte gegen die Tränen. Sie wusste, dass sie nie eine Chance gegen Asami gehabt hatte, also wieso hatte sie sich falsche Hoffnungen gemacht? Mit dem Klicken als die Tür leise wieder verschlossen wurde, brachen die Dämme. Während Korra salzige Tränen in Bächen die Wangen hinunterliefen, ließ sie sich schwerfällig auf ihr Bett fallen und kümmerte sich nicht mehr darum eventuell jemanden zu wecken. Den Kopf tief in ihr Kissen vergraben versuchte sie die bittere Realität auszublenden. Sie würde heulen, die ganze Nacht vielleicht und Morgen würde sie sich schlecht fühlen, aber Übermorgen würde sie wieder gegen Chi-Blocker kämpfen und so tun, als wäre nie etwas gewesen.

Kurze Zeit später wurde ihre Türe erneut geöffnet, doch Korra hielt es nicht für nötig aufzuschauen, sie vermutete sowieso Pema, die wach geworden war und sie nun trösten wollte. Korra schämte sich, sie hasste es Schwäche zu zeigen und sich an andere anlehnen zu müssen, sich von ihnen helfen zu lassen. Dann bemerkte sie Gewicht neben sich auf dem Bett und wie eine Hand ihr sanft durch die Haare strich. Etwas war merkwürdig, als die Hand über ihre Wange strich war sie sich sicher, dass es nicht Pema sein konnte, dafür war sie viel zu rau. Überrascht sah sie auf und konnte durch ihre tränenverschleierten Augen Mako erkennen. Sie stöhnte entnervt, was wollte der denn schon wieder bei ihr? Reichte es nicht, wie sehr er sie bisher verletzt hatte?

„Was?" Korra zischte ihn verbissen an. „Lief es gut mit Asami?" Ihre Stimme triefte nur von Ironie, Mako schien das allerdings nicht zu stören. Bester Laune antwortete er: „Ja, bin mit einer Ohrfeige davon gekommen, aber… die habe ich auch wirklich verdient." Eigentlich hätte er noch viel mehr und Schläge ganz woanders hin verdient, dachte sich Korra, sprach es aber nicht aus, weil sie viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt war ihre Zähne zusammen zu beißen, um ihn nicht lauthals anzuschreien. Sie hatte bereits genug Krach gemacht mit ihrer dämlichen Heulerei, da musste das jetzt nicht auch noch sein.

„Oh, schön für Asami. Was für ein gütiger Mensch, verzeiht ihrem Freund mit einer Backpfeife fremdgenutscht zu haben." Mako schluckte, als er hörte wie Korra Asamis Namen ausspuckte als sei er Gift, vielleicht sollte er besser schnell zum Punkt kommen. „Korra, ich glaube..." „Halt. Den. Mund." Die Augen verengt, zeigte Korra drohend mit dem Zeigefinger auf Mako, Ihre Stimme hätte Stahl schneiden können. Mako seufzte, packte Korra an den Schultern und zog sie in eine aufrechte Position. Gerade als Korra Anstalten machen wollte Mako von sich zu schieben, presste er seine Lippen auf ihren Mund. Zugegeben, ein sonderlich guter Kuss war das nicht, aber ausgehend von der Situation ausgesprochen mutig und auch wenn es Korra schwer fiel es sich einzugestehen, sie wurde zu Pudding in seinen Händen.

Enttäuschend früh löste er sich wieder von ihr und sah ihr durchdringend in die Augen. „Korra, du hast zwar Recht, dass Asami mir verziehen hat, aber sie hat das nur getan, weil ihr vorher gesagt habe, dass wir nicht mehr zusammen sein können. Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob sie danach noch hätte bei mir bleiben wollen, aber das stand sowieso nicht mehr zur Debatte." Erwartungsvoll sah er sie an, hoffte, dass sie verstand, was er damit sagen wollte, doch sie schien Schwierigkeiten zu haben das eben gesagte zu verarbeiten.

Plötzlich erhellten sich Korras Gesichtszüge, Mako konnte exakt den Zeitpunkt festmachen, in dem sie verstanden hatte, was er ihr gerade versucht hatte klar zu machen. Ihre gerade noch von Trauer und Abscheu verdunkelten Augen begannen zu strahlen und ein breites Grinsen breitete sich über ihrem ganzen Gesicht aus. Noch aus ihrer sitzenden Position heraus, sprang sie Mako an und warf ihn um, so dass er Rücklinks auf dem Bett landete, mit Korra auf ihm liegend, die ihn dermaßen fest umklammerte, dass Mako leichte Atemprobleme bekam. Trotzdem verzog er seine Mundwinkel zu einem zufriedenen Lächeln, als er zur Seite blickte und in Korras glückliches Gesicht sah.

Er schloss die Augen und küsste sie noch einmal, diesmal ganz sanft. Der Kuss dauerte lange, beinahe hätte Mako zwischendurch das atmen vergessen, es fühlte sich an, wie der reine Genuss, wohlig warm und Balsam für die Seele, nach dem ganzen Chaos um Korra und Asami. Er ließ sich fallen, wollte die Zeit anhalten und ewig in dieser Nacht verbringen, doch das ging nicht, das wusste er. Trotzdem blendete er die kalte Realität aus, ließ sich in diesem Moment der zarten Zweisamkeit fallen und von Korra auffangen. Zu Beginn hatte ihn ihre Unberechenbarkeit genervt, jetzt hieß er sie willkommen in seinem Leben und wollte nicht mehr ohne auskommen.

Als der Kuss endete, Mako war sich nicht mal sicher, ob es wirklich nur einer gewesen war, sah er Korra nur wenige Zentimeter von seiner Nase entfernt. Er sah ihre zerwühlten Haare, die trocknenden Tränen auf ihrer Haut und da war es wieder, das schönste Lächeln, das Mako jemals gesehen hatte. Obwohl tiefste Nacht war, hätte Mako schwören können, dass gerade die Sonne aufgegangen war.

* * *

**A/N:** So, fertig. Hoffe doch es hat gefallen. :3 Vielleicht schreibe ich in in einem kleinen Epilog noch was Mako bei Asami so getrieben hat, aber das kommt ganz darauf an, ob ich Lust habe, oder nicht. Mal schauen.


End file.
